


Everything Pure: Back to the Stars

by Maka_Ora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a corgi, But not really powers, Chanyeol is the only human, Dogs, EXOnaut FicFest, Featuring members as dogs, He doesn't appear as a human, Jongin is a strange alien, M/M, MAMA powers are slightly incorporated for like two characters, More like I drew inspiration from their powers, Sehun's only really mentioned, Tao as a baby, ficfest, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maka_Ora/pseuds/Maka_Ora
Summary: Chanyeol is a kinda-sorta lonely dog walker. Jongin is a strange alien who invites himself on to Chanyeol’s ship and into his heart. Chanyeol struggles with a lot of things, and admitting his feelings is one of those things. But hey, at least it didn’t taketen years.





	Everything Pure: Back to the Stars

"Sehun, I can't talk now, I've got a Great Dane in EXODUS-380Omega waiting to be picked up and a corgi waiting to be dropped off on Mars," Chanyeol said, balancing the hologram on his knee as he rocked a spoiled corgi, Baekhyun, in his arms.

"Well, hello to you, too. Speaking of corgis, why are you rocking Baekhyun?" Sehun asked. "And I need you to keep Vivi tomorrow."

"I'm rocking him because he can't sleep outside otherwise," Chanyeol said. "Message me the pickup point. I really have to go." Chanyeol's dog sitting business had exploded about a year ago, after Oh Sehun, Chanyeol's best friend and a big movie star from EXODUS-380Alpha, not to be confused with its sister galaxy, EXODUS-380Omega, had been seen with a Terran Bichon. After that, everyone wanted a Terran hound of some kind. And with dogs, there came dog sitters, aka, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol set Baekhyun on the ground and whistled for the five other dogs he had in the park. The corgi woofed with irritation as a big, lumbering Mastiff, Kris, tripped over him.

"Calm down, Kris," Chanyeol warned, hooking the six dogs to a lead. Baekhyun, one of the smallest of the six dogs, took the alpha position as Chanyeol lead them to his ship. "Everybody in!" He called, opening the door. The bigger dogs clambered in, running over the two smallest dogs, Chen and Soo. Soo's growls fell on deaf ears as someone tapped Chanyeol's shoulder.

Chanyeol spun around as a humanoid man crouched down to pet Baekhyun. The corgi seemed smug as he looked up at Chanyeol. The man seemed completely human except for his light grey skin and silver hair that was almost metallic.

"You are their ruler?" The man asked, smiling up at Chanyeol.

"Um, no-"

"They obey you well. You must be king," the man said. "Oh! I'm being rude, I'm" The man let out such a strange sound that Chanyeol guessed it was a different language. "But most people call me Jongin."

"Um, okay, but I'm not a king," Chanyeol said, slowly moving Baekhyun away from the strange man.

"Oh! Of course, you're a prince!" Jongin exclaimed.

"No, I- You know what, sure, I'm a prince. Of dogs," Chanyeol said, deciding it wasn't worth the argument.

"Then I shall accompany you as a loyal servant," Jongin said, standing to his full height. Chanyeol was surprised to find that Jongin wasn't that much shorter than him.

"Um, no, I don't need a serv-"

"Let us depart!" Jongin exclaimed, climbing into Chanyeol's ship.

"Traitor," Chanyeol hissed as Baekhyun smugly followed Chanyeol's new servant.

###

"Okay, if you insist on living on this teeny, tiny ship, then you'll need a room," Chanyeol said after setting the ship on autopilot towards Mars. "This is mine and the one next door is Baekhyun's play room. But this one," Chanyeol pointed to the door directly across from his. "Is free. Might need to clean it out."

"I've never had my own room," Jongin said. "Thank you, Prince."

"You can call me Chanyeol," Chanyeol said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. At that moment, Chen let out a high-pitched bark. "I should go check on him, you can, um, do whatever."

Chanyeol rushed to the first floor to find Chen, a teacup poodle, tangled in a stray lead. Chen looked up at Chanyeol with sad eyes.

"I've never wanted to hug you more in my life," Chanyeol muttered as he untangled the poodle. "Why is he following me? What does he want?"

Of course, the dogs around him said nothing.

"Useless, all of you," Chanyeol said as Chen ran back to Xiumin and Lulu. Chanyeol clapped his hands. "Okay, first stop, First Colony, Mars. Soo, Chen, Kris, you're up." Chen whined as Chanyeol led him away from Xiumin and Lulu.

"I shall accompany you," Jongin said, immediately following after Chanyeol and the three dogs.

"Jongin, you don't have to follow me," Chanyeol said. Kris tumbled over Soo and rolled under the kitchen table. "Kris, come on now. You are just like a dog version of Yifan."

"I must," Jongin said, following Chanyeol out of the opened door with Baekhyun on his heels. Chanyeol shook his head and let Jongin tag along to Joonmyun's house.

"Hey, Joonmyun, Yifan," Chanyeol greeted. "Here's your uncoordinated dog and his boyfriend." Chanyeol released Kris and Soo from their leads. "Where's my little Yixing?"

"He just woke up," Joonmyun said. "I'll go get him." Joonmyun fluttered away. Literally, fluttered. His home planet orbited Sirius and the people there, while they looked like humans, had colourful, butterfly wings.

"So, who is this?" Yifan asked, awkwardly sizing Jongin up. Ever since he and Joonmyun adopted Yixing, he'd been wary of strangers.

"I am Jongin, Prince Chanyeol's loyal servant," Jongin said. Yifan raised an eyebrow.

"But Chanyeol isn-"

"Don't," Chanyeol said, resigned. "Just don't."

"Uh, okay, come in," Yifan said, stepping to the side.

"Uncle Chan!" Yixing yelled, toddling towards the human as fast as his chubby legs would carry him. His wings weren't fully functional yet and weren't much use.

"Xingie!" Chanyeol exclaimed, spinning Yixing around as Baekhyun barked excitedly around Chanyeol's feet.

"Wow!" Jongin exclaimed, happily laughing and clapping. Chanyeol let Yixing down as the toddler stared at Jongin in wonder.

"Chan, who?" Yixing asked, pointing to Jongin. "Pretty." Yixing toddled slowly to Jongin and tugged on the man's pants. "Up, up."

"Jongin," Chanyeol said as the toddler made grabby hands at the silver man.

Jongin lifted the toddler. "You are so small," he said. "On my planet, we're born fully grown."

"Must be painful for the mothers," Yifan joked.

"Yes, our mothers die in the process," Jongin said, bouncing Yixing. "Then our siblings fight to the death. Only one survives."

If Yixing sensed the uncomfortable silence, he didn't show it as he tugged at Jongin's metallic locks.

"Well," Joonmyun said, casually taking Yixing from Jongin's hands. "This has been lovely, but, um, we have to meet Yifan's mother on Earth soon."

Chanyeol hoped Jongin wouldn't see through Joonmyun's terrible lying skills.

"We should go, Chanyeol," Jongin said, tapping Chanyeol's elbow twice. "It's impolite to keep his mother waiting."

"You're right, Jongin, and we still have dogs to drop off," Chanyeol said, waving as Baekhyun let out a loud bork. "Stop it, come on, Baekkie."

Baekhyun followed Jongin and Chanyeol to the door.

"Don't forget that we need you next week, as well," Joonmyun said, holding Yixing to his chest.

"And we're getting a new dog tomorrow," Yifan added. "Isn't that right, Xing-ah?"

"Puppy!" Yixing squealed, clapping his chubby hands excitedly. "Nini come!"

"Nini?" Joonmyun asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Nini!" Yixing exclaimed, grabbing at Jongin. "Nini, Nini, Nini!"

"Um, I don't think Ni-"

"Did you know on Argenwa, my home planet, that the males are sole caretakers?" Jongin said, taking Yixing from Joonmyun's arms, slowly, to make sure Joonmyun was okay with it. "We secrete a substance called paterdiligitis. It makes children feel at ease with us."

"Nini come?" Yixing asked, grabbing Jongin's nose. Joonmyun sighed.

"Be here tomorrow at eight in the morning," Joonmyun said. "Now it's time to go, Xing-ah. We have to meet Grandmother." Joonmyun took Yixing from Jongin and promptly shut the door in his face.

"Jongin, let's go," Chanyeol said.

###

"Do not bring him back here, Park Chanyeol!" Joonmyun exclaimed over a telecaster.

"He didn't mean any harm, Joonmyun," Chanyeol said, sitting down on his bed. The dogs had all been dropped off and Jongin had long been asleep. Baekhyun boofed as Chanyeol rubbed his ears.

"I don't want him around Yixing. I do not want him here, in my home, Chanyeol. If you show up with him, I'll have you both arrested for trespassing," Joonmyun said.

"What's wrong with him, Joon? Why do you have such a problem with him?" Chanyeol asked. "He's just a little weird, a little naive."

"I'm not joking, Chanyeol," Joonmyun said with an air of finality. "If you show up tomorrow, I'll have Yifan arrest you."

Joonmyun abruptly disappeared just as Chanyeol's door opened.

"People find me weird on Argenwa, too," Jongin said.

"You know I'm not a prince, right?" Chanyeol asked as Jongin scratched Baekhyun's ears.

"Sometimes, I get mixed up," Jongin said. "I can't really explain it. I mean, I knew you weren't a prince somewhere in my head. But sometimes my brain doesn't listen to me."

Chanyeol didn't really understand what that meant.

"Sometimes," Jongin said, "sometimes, it's like, I can feel myself being stupid."

"You're not stupid, Jongin," Chanyeol said. "A little absentminded, maybe."

"It's more than that," Jongin said. "I can't stop myself sometimes. But thank you for defending me against your friend."

"Joonmyun'll come around," Chanyeol said as Jongin sat next to him. "He's just protective of Yixing."

"I understand," Jongin said, patting Baekhyun's long back.

"I'll talk to Joon and Fan," Chanyeol said.

"Thank you," Jongin said.

"Can you tell me about your people?" Chanyeol asked, leaning back against the wall his bed was against.

"What do you want to know?" Jongin asked.

"Anything."

"My people are called Argenwanian. Our bodies consist of a silver pigment. Even our blood is silver. Our planet is also a similar colour. Scientists believe we used to be prey for another group of people and evolved to blend with our habitat. When we're born, we're pale silver, almost white. We darken with age," Jongin said, leaning next to Chanyeol. Baekhyun laid his long body across their legs.

"How old are you, then?" Chanyeol asked.

"Oh, I'm still young," Jongin said. "Only 563 years old."

Chanyeol's eyes widened in surprise. "563? Years? You're still young?"

"Compared to old Earth age, I'm just barely twenty," Jongin said. "I can't even vote yet."

"Twenty?!" Chanyeol exclaimed. In the last millennia or so, the human lifespan had lengthened to an average of 200. Chanyeol himself was 53, which was about twenty-five in old Earth age.

"My people regularly live to be 15,000 to 20,000. The king and queen themselves are 31,693 and 44,862 years old, respectfully," Jongin said.

"Wah, that's a long time," Chanyeol said.

"We're born fully grown," Jongin said. "We don't change until around 100 years old when we reach puberty, where our sexual organs form for fifty or so years. About half way through puberty, our sex forms, telling us whether we are male, female, a mix of both, or neither. After puberty, we stay the same until Corrosion, which happens around 100 years before death. During that, we revert to our original agender state."

"You go through puberty for fifty years?" Chanyeol asked, thinking back to his own years of hell and voice cracks.

"On average, yes," Jongin said. "Some are abnormally long or short. I went through puberty for seventy-three years."

"I am so sorry, Jongin."

### (Time Skip: Six Months)

"Chanyeol, I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't have another choice," Joonmyun said over the telecaster, "but I need you to come get Yixing."

"Why? What happened?" Chanyeol asked, already walking to the cockpit of his ship.

"Yifan's mom fell and is in the hospital, nothing serious, but Yixing doesn't need to be there," Joonmyun said.

"You do know that Jongin is still with me, right?" Chanyeol asked, rubbing Baekhyun's head as he sat in the pilot's seat.

"If you trust him, I trust him," Joonmyun sighed. "Please come get Yixing."

"Already on the way. I'll be there in about ten minutes," Chanyeol said. Chanyeol hung up just as Jongin walked in.

"Where are we going?" He asked, sitting in the seat next to Chanyeol. It had been nearly a month since Jongin had joined Chanyeol on his tiny ship.

"We're going to get Yixing," Chanyeol said, flying in to the Mars port. "Yifan's mom is in the hospital."

“Does Joonmyun know I’m still with you?” Jongin asked.

“Yeah. He said it’s okay,” Chanyeol said, ears flushing red. “He said he trusts you if I do.”

“You trust me?” Jongin asked.

“More than anyone.”

###

“Yixing-ah, how are you?” Jongin asked, picking Yixing up from the ground. Yixing smiled widely at Jongin.

“Nini!” Yixing exclaimed, wrapping his chubby arms around Jongin’s neck. “Xingie missed you!”

“Nini missed you, too, buddy,” Jongin said, smiling just as widely as Yixing.

“Did you miss Channie?” Chanyeol asked, holding his arms out for Yixing. Yixing reached out for Chanyeol.

“Xingie missed Chan, too!” Yixing exclaimed.

Jongin pouted playfully. “Who did you miss the most?”

Yixing thought for a moment. “Baekkie!” The corgi bounded over barking happily as Yixing wiggled out of Chanyeol’s arms and fluttered to the ground. His wings had grown stronger since Chanyeol had last seen him.

“Baekkie, Xingie missed you!” Yixing exclaimed, hugging the dog tightly. Baekhyun nuzzled his nose into Yixing’s neck.

“Well, we’re both second place,” Chanyeol said. “To a damn dog.”

###

“Where do you want to sleep, Yixing?” Chanyeol asked, holding Yixing on his hip. Yixing rubbed his eyes, tiredly.

“With Baekkie,” he mumbled.

“Baekkie sleeps in my bed,” Chanyeol said. “Do you want to sleep with me and Baekkie?”

“But then Nini will be lonely,” Yixing whined.

“Do you want to sleep with Nini, then?” Chanyeol asked.

“Wanna sleep with Baekkie, Chan, and Nini,” Yixing said. “Nini can sleep with us.”

“Um, Xingie, Nini doesn’t really sle-“

“Channie, I want Nini and you and Baekkie,” Yixing whined.

Chanyeol sighed. “Let’s go asked Nini to join us for bedtime then.” Chanyeol carried Yixing to the kitchen where Jongin was eating kimbap.

“Chanyeol, I think I’m in love with Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, biting into his kimbap. “Really.”

“Kyungsoo is in love with Jongdae,” Chanyeol said. “And Xingie wanted to ask you a question.”

“Nini, will you sleep with me, Baekkie, and Channie?” Yixing asked, eyelids mostly closed. “Please, Nini.”

“Sure, buddy,” Jongin said. “Are you ready for bed now?”

“Uh-huh,” Yixing mumbled, rubbing his eyes again.

“Then let’s get you to bed,” Jongin said, taking the half-asleep toddler from Chanyeol’s arms. “Come on, Chanyeol.”

“Where is Baekkie?” Yixing asked as Jongin laid him down in Chanyeol’s bed. Baekhyun hopped on to the bed and cuddled right next to the small toddler. Jongin climbed over the two to curl up on Yixing’s other side as Chanyeol slid under the covers next to Baekhyun.

“Good night, Xingie,” Chanyeol said, leaning over to kiss Yixing’s forehead. “Good night, Jongin.” Unthinkingly, Chanyeol leaned over to kiss Jongin’s forehead.

“Um, good night,” Jongin said. His stomach flip-flopped as Chanyeol pulled away.

###

In the morning, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer to his body. “Baekhyun, you’ve gained weight,” Chanyeol said, groggily, not opening his eyes. Jongin hummed and moved closer.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo feeds me well,” Jongin mumbled. Chanyeol nodded tiredly.

Chanyeol shot up in bed.

“Where is Yixing?!” He exclaimed, looking around his bedroom, panicked.

Jongin propped up on his elbows. “He’s watching television in the living room. Lay back down. Kyungsoo and Jongdae are watching him.”

“Kyungsoo is a Chef and Jongdae is a Pilot,” Chanyeol said. “They can’t watch a toddler.”

“You and I both know they can,” Jongin said, pulling Chanyeol back down. “And you installed the Nanny app in both the other day.”

Chanyeol relaxed back into the bed. “Only thirty more minutes,” he muttered.

“Hold me again,” Jongin said, moving closer to Chanyeol. Chanyeol hesitated. “You don’t have to.”

“No, I-I want to,” he said. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jongin. “I, um, I like holding you. It’s… nice.”

“I like it when you hold me, you should more often,” Jongin said. Chanyeol looked down at Jongin’s silver face. His eyes were closed, and his lips were pouted, and they looked so soft and it was just enough to make Chanyeol want to kiss them.

He’d been thinking about it a lot, kissing Jongin. For the past month, Chanyeol had been wondering what the alien tasted like. Probably kimbap, if he was honest.

Chanyeol shook his head slightly and got out of bed. “I, um, I should probably go check on Yixing.” Chanyeol left to room before Jongin could say anything.

“Yixing, are you hungry?” Chanyeol asked, walking into the living room where Yixing and Baekhyun were curled up on the floor.

“Kyungie fed me,” Yixing said, pointing to the short AI.

“Have daddy or papa called?” Chanyeol asked, sitting next to Kyungsoo.

“Mm-hmm. Dae is flying us,” Yixing said, not looking away from the tv. Chanyeol sighed. He had nothing to do.

“Good morning, Xingie,” Jongin said, smiling sleepily as he sat next to Chanyeol. Chanyeol tensed as Jongin curled into his side.

“Morning, Nini,” Yixing said, waving cutely.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whined, looking at the AI with puppy eyes. “Can you make me breakfast, please?”

“I’m watching Yixing,” Kyungsoo said.

“But you’re a chef,” Jongin whined.

“There’s leftover kimbap.”

“Thank you,” Jongin said, practically teleporting to the kitchen.

“Why are you two so awkward?” Kyungsoo asked, sitting next to Chanyeol.

“What? We’re not awkward! Why would you say that?” Chanyeol said, laughing nervously. “It’s not like I want to kiss him every morning and wake up with him in my arms. Pfft, that’s not what I want Kyungsoo, why would you say that?”

“Wow,” Kyungsoo said, eyes wide. “And I thought you two had fought or something.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol said, scratching the back of his neck.

“But you’re in love with Jongin,” Kyungsoo said. “Makes sense.”

“What do you mean ‘makes sense?” Chanyeol asked.

“Why else would you let him tag along for so long? You didn’t even let Sehun stay this long when you two were dating,” Kyungsoo said. “And you forgot to put a password on your video diary.”

“You watch my diary?” Chanyeol asked, feeling betrayed.

“Jongdae and I both do. Every night with popcorn and wine,” Kyungsoo said.

“You’re allergic to popcorn!” Chanyeol exclaimed, put out by the fact his AIs watched his diary. “I made you, you should respect my privacy.”

“Who am I going to tell? Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asked. “It’s not like we get out much.”

“Still, those are my private, personal feelings,” Chanyeol said, pouting slightly.

“Then password protect them.”

###

“Thank you for taking him on short notice, Chanyeol,” Yifan said, taking Yixing from Jongin’s arms.

“No problem,” Chanyeol said, waving him off. “Anytime, man.”

“Jongin,” Joonmyun said before Chanyeol and Jongin could leave. “Could we talk?”

“We are talking, though?” Jongin asked, confused.

“Privately,” Joonmyun said.

“Oh, sure,” Jongin said, following Joonmyun out of earshot.

“So, you and Jongin,” Yifan said, wiggling his eyebrows at Chanyeol.

“Firstly, never do that again,” Chanyeol said. “Secondly, what do you mean?”

“You guys are obviously fu-“ Yifan looked down at Yixing’s sleeping body. “Sleeping together.”

“What? No, we’re not!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“Come on, yes you are,” Yifan said.

“No, we’re not,” Chanyeol said. “I don’t even think Jongin is into me like that. He likes Kyungsoo more.”

“But I thought Kyungsoo and Jongdae?” Yifan asked.

“They are, but who would turn down Jongin?” Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun whined a little at Chanyeol’s feet.

“You should just tell him,” Yifan said.

“It took you ten years to talk to Joonmyun,” Chanyeol said.

“Wow, you’re gonna go there,” Yifan said, offended. “You know I have anxiety.”

“Ten years,” Chanyeol said. “Joonmyun thought you were a stalker.”

“This conversation is not about me and my _almost_ restraining order,” Yifan said, affronted. “And for the record, I was never a stalker.”

“Joonmyun thought you were,” Chanyeol said.

“WE WORKED IN TH- That’s not the point,” Yifan exclaimed, quieting when Yixing twisted. “The point is you’re not me, you’re you, and Jongin isn’t Joonmyun, Jongin is Jongin. You two already live together, you’re basically halfway married, just ask him out.”

“You’re right,” Chanyeol said. “Just gotta do it.”

“Atta boy,” Yifan said, patting Chanyeol on the back. “And remember when you two have kids, Yifan is a unisex name.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol said just as Joonmyun and Jongin walked up. Silver tears ran down Jongin’s cheeks.

“What happened, why are you crying, Jongin?” Chanyeol asked, immediately serious.

“I’m just really happy right now,” Jongin said, wiping away him tears. “Thank you, Yǒuhǎo.” Jongin hugged Joonmyun briefly.

“You’re welcome, Jongin,” Joonmyun said, patting his back. “Now you two get back in the stars.”

###

“What did Joonmyun say to you?” Chanyeol asked as they ate dinner in the kitchen. Jongdae and Kyungsoo were in the lobby, probably watching Chanyeol’s video diary.

“He just told me what I needed to hear,” Jongin said, smiling.

“What do you need to hear?” Chanyeol asked, slurping his noodles.

“Just something,” Jongin said. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay then,” Chanyeol said. “Do you wanna watch a movie in my room?”

“Sure, I’ll change into my pyjamas and meet you there,” Jongin said, finishing his noodles. “You can pick the movie.”

###

“The Return of Superman? What is that?” Jongin asked, tucking himself into Chanyeol’s bed.

“It’s an Old Earth reality show,” Chanyeol said. “It takes place in Old Korea. They speak my first language.”

“Does it have Standard Galactic subtitles?” Jongin asked. “I can’t speak any Earth tongues.”

“It has the subtitles,” Chanyeol said, climbing next to Jongin. “You know, it’s funny. Your language doesn’t sound anything like Korean, but your name is Korean.”

“What does it mean in Korean?” Jongin asked.

“Well, in Old Korean _jong_ means cup, glass, or a goblet, and _in_ means humaneness, benevolence, or kindness. In New Standard, Jongin means to hold kindness or filled with kindness,” Chanyeol explained.

“You should teach me your mother tongue,” Jongin said. “In Argenwanese, Chanyeol would mean flower of beauty.”

Chanyeol’s ears flushed red.

### (Time Skip: Four Months)

Jongin had been much more touchy-feely with Chanyeol since he’d talked to Joonmyun. More cuddling up to him when they watched films and more holding hands when they walked the dogs and just more.

And Chanyeol had no idea how to handle any of it. He hadn’t dated since he and Sehun dated for a few years when they were in their thirties. And he technically wasn’t even dating Jongin.

“Chan, can I sleep in here? It’s too cold,” Jongin said, popping his head into Chanyeol’s room. They were currently docked on Chagaum-Bing, one of the coldest planets in the galaxy, to visit Jongin’s friends Minseok and Luhan. On top of being at the coldest planet, the primary heating had malfunctioned in Chanyeol’s ship and now it was only around negative ten degrees Celsius.

“Sure,” Chanyeol said, lifting his blankets for Jongin to join him. Baekhyun whined from under the blankets and burrowed deeper into the blankets. Jongin slipped in next to Chanyeol and buried himself in his side.

“W-when does the repair man come?” Jongin asked, shivering as warmth washed over him.

“He’s supposed to be here tomorrow,” Chanyeol said, wrapping his arms around Jongin. Baekhyun wiggled in between them and poked his nose out of the top of the blanket.

“Make room!” Jongdae exclaimed, leading Kyungsoo in to Chanyeol’s room. Jongdae and Kyungsoo climbed over Chanyeol and Jongin to lay between Chanyeol and the wall.

“What are you two doing here?” Chanyeol asked, twisting his head around to glare at Jongdae.

“AIs have to keep a temperature of at least zero degrees to function properly,” Jongdae said, patting Chanyeol’s head. “So, turn around and deal with it. And give me Baekhyun.” At the sound of his name, the corgi popped his head out of the blankets. He crawled over Chanyeol’s head, and in between Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and turned back to Jongin. “They’re like having children,” Chanyeol said, smiling fondly.

“Yeah,” Jongin said, smiling.

###

“Minseok, Luhan!” Jongin exclaimed, hugging his friends tightly.

“Careful, he’s brand new,” the shorter of the two said, holding a new born to his chest. Chanyeol spied a tuft of blond hair peeking out of the lump of blankets.

“Oh, this must be Zitao!” Jongin exclaimed, cooing at the tiny baby. “This is Chanyeol, by the way. Chanyeol, this is Minseok and this is Luhan.” Minseok was the one holding the baby, Zitao.

“Nice to meet you,” Chanyeol said, shaking hands with Luhan.

“Nice to meet you as well,” Luhan said, smiling widely. “Sorry about the trouble with your ship. You two could have come to our house, but we were at the hospital waiting for Zitao to make his entrance.”

“So, which one of you?” Chanyeol asked, confused. Neither Minseok or Luhan looked like they’d gone through labour in the last twenty-four hours. He knew the Chagaum-Bing people could give birth regardless of gender.

“Oh, we had a surrogate,” Luhan said, not at all offended by Chanyeol’s intrusive question.

“Oh, sorry, that isn’t any of my business,” Chanyeol said.

“It’s fine,” Luhan said, waving him off. “Minseok, Jongin, let Chanyeol hold one of them.”

“Oh, no, I’ve never held a baby this young,” Chanyeol said.

“Don’t worry,” Minseok said, taking Zitao back from Jongin. “Just sit on the couch and make a cradle with your arms.”

Chanyeol made an awkward cradle with his arms and Minseok gently laid Zitao in them.

Zitao smiled widely up at Chanyeol and puckered his tiny lips.

“He likes you!” Luhan exclaimed, patting Chanyeol on the back. Chanyeol smiled down at Zitao. He wouldn’t mind having a baby one day.

###

“Chanyeol, is he asleep?” Minseok asked after an hour of Chanyeol feeding and holding Zitao.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol said, nodding. “Want me to put him in his crib?”

“Here, I’ll do it,” Luhan said, holding his arms out. Chanyeol frowned and reluctantly handed the new born over.

“Jongin, come help me in the kitchen,” Minseok said, standing up and stretching his legs.

“Sure,” Jongin said, following away.

“So, you and Jongin?” Luhan said as soon as Minseok and Jongin were far enough.

“Me and Jongin what?” Chanyeol asked.

“I see how the two of you move together,” Luhan said. “One of you would shift and the other would shadow.”

“Jongin and I aren’t together,” Chanyeol said.

“But you like him,” Luhan said. “And don’t try to lie, my people are empaths.”

“Yeah, I like him, but I don’t know if he likes me,” Chanyeol said. “And we couldn’t last. I’ve only got about 150 years left. He has millennia left.”

“Did you know that when Argenwanians fall in love, half of their remaining life span transfers to their partner?” Luhan said. “It actually happens with a lot of races with longer life spans. Minseok’s people have some of the shortest life spans in the galaxy, averaging one hundred years. My people on the other hand, regularly live to be 50,000 years old.”

“How old is Minseok?” Chanyeol asked.

“Two thousand years old this year,” Luhan said.

“What about Zitao?” Chanyeol asked.

“He’s got my genes,” Luhan. “He’ll outlive us. We’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“What if Jongin doesn’t love me?” Chanyeol asked.

“I’ve known Jongin for literally his entire life. I was his mother’s best friend and midwife. I’ve known Jongin longer that Jongin’s father has known Jongin,” Luhan said. “So, believe me when I say he loves you.”

“But how would you know?” Chanyeol countered.

“Remember the day you met Jongin?” Luhan asked. “At the park and you were walking all of those dogs.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol said. Like he could forget that day.

“Don’t be creeped out, but Jongin had been going to that park for months everyday just to see you,” Luhan said.

“That’s kind of creepy,” Chanyeol said. “How long are we talking?”

“Eighteen months,” Luhan said. “He was so nervous that he wouldn’t even talk to you, just play with Baekhyun. That’s why Baekhyun liked him so much that day. Because they’d already met.”

“I knew Baekhyun didn’t suddenly become nice!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “It took him a year to stop growling at Yifan!”

“Chanyeol, back to the main point,” Luhan said, snapping his fingers twice. “Jongin is in love with you.”

“And you know this because he stalked me for a year and a half,” Chanyeol said. “That’s not love.”

“No, I know this because I’m an empath,” Luhan said.

“Then why didn’t you just say that? Why did you beat around the bush?” Chanyeol asked. Zitao whined from his crib.

“Hey, baby,” Luhan cooed as he picked up Zitao. He rocked the new born in his arms. “Because I thought you should know about that.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Chanyeol said. “So, what do I do?”

“You confess,” Luhan said.

“Yes, but how?” Chanyeol questioned.

“That is up to you,” Luhan said, making kissy faces at Zitao. “You know Jongin. He’s lived with you for nearly a year.”

“I have the best idea.”

### (Time Skip: One Month)

“What are we doing?” Jongin asked, following Chanyeol blindly into the living room. “And why do I have to be blindfolded?”

“It’s a surprise,” Chanyeol said, shooing Baekhyun away quietly. “Okay, don’t move.” Chanyeol straightened the gift box on the table.

“Is it ready? I’m excited!” Jongin exclaimed.

“You can take the blindfold off,” Chanyeol said, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Jongin all but ripped the blindfold off. “Be careful with the box. The gift is fragile.”

Jongin gently removed the bow from the large box and lifted the lid.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin said, softly, lifting the small, black puppy out of the box. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I, um, he has a note,” Chanyeol said, nervously. “On-on his collar.”

It felt like hours before Jongin looked up.

“Oh, Chanyeol,” Jongin said, softly. This is it, Jongin was going to reject him. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I get really nervous anytime I think about it,” Chanyeol said, anxiously flexing his hands.

“Don’t get nervous,” Jongin said, letting the tiny puppy on the floor. “I love you, Chanyeol.”

“I love you, too, Jongin,” Chanyeol said, moving closer to Jongin.

“This is the part where you kiss me,” Jongin said, tugging the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt. Jongin pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s slowly.

Jongin gasped as a translucent silver ribbon flowed from his body and wrapped around Chanyeol. The ribbon burned brighter then faded into Chanyeol’s skin.

“Woah,” Jongin breathed, swaying.

“Jongin? Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked. He didn’t understand, why did Jongin seem so weak? Chanyeol felt stronger, energised, and youn-

His lifespan. While his had lengthened, Jongin’s had shortened.

“What happened?” Jongin asked faintly.

“Your lifespan shortened,” Chanyeol said, lifting Jongin bridal style. “I don’t know, let me call Luhan.”

Chanyeol carried Jongin to his own bed and laid him down. “I’ll be right back.”

Chanyeol sprinted to the kitchen where his telecaster was. “Call Luhan.”

“Calling Luhan.”

“Chanyeol! How are y-“

“Jongin basically just fainted!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“What happened? Was he hurt?” Luhan asked, worriedly.

“We kissed,” Chanyeol said.

“For the first time?” Luhan asked.

“Yes.”

“That’s just his lifespan, then,” Luhan said. “He’ll be fine after a nap.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol said, sighing. “I thought that was the problem, but… I was worried.”

“I remember when that happened to Luhan,” Minseok’s face replaced Luhan’s. “I had no one to call and I thought he died.”

“I thought I died,” Luhan said, pushing his cheek against Minseok’s to both be in the frame.

“Get off of me!” Minseok exclaimed, pushing Luhan out of the frame.

“Don’t worry, Chanyeol,” Luhan said from offscreen. “He’s irritated because he’s shedding his skin right now.”

“I forget he’s reptilian,” Chanyeol said as Minseok scratched his chin. “On Earth, reptiles are cold-blooded.”

“My people have existed for far longer than the Earth, much less reptiles. If anything, your reptiles are Pachong-Bingan,” Minseok said, offended.

“Sorry, you’re right,” Chanyeol said, smiling. “Hope you finish shedding soon. I probably need to get back to Jongin.”

“It’ll help him feel better sooner,” Luhan called. “Call us when he’s awake.”

“I will,” Chanyeol said. “Bye.”

“By- LUHAN GET OFF OF ME!”

###

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked, eyebrows knitting together as Jongin fought his way out of the bed the next day.

“Listen,” Jongin said as seriously as one can while wrapped in a Rilakkuma blanket. “I’m playing with that puppy. He needs a name!”

“But you’ll tell me if you feel bad or anything, right?” Chanyeol asked, worried.

“Absolutely,” Jongin said, finally escaping his Rilakkuma prison. “Come with me.”

“He’s with Baekhyun in the living room,” Chanyeol said, following Jongin.

“When do Kyungsoo and Jongdae come back?” Jongin asked as they walked past the kitchen. “I miss tuna kimbap. And Jongdae.”

“They’ll be back in a week or so,” Chanyeol said. “They never really know when they’re going to come back.”

“Baekkie!” Jongin called. The familiar _pitter-patter_ of Baekhyun’s paws was joined by a more rapid _pit-pat_. “Do you like your new brother?”

Baekhyun excitedly boofed. The puppy jumped happily, yipping.

“What should your name be?” Jongin cooed, picking up the puppy. The puppy wriggled around in Jongin’s arms. “What breed is he?”

“A Schipperke,” Chanyeol said, sitting on the couch.

“How big will he get?” Jongin asked, sitting next to him.

“Two or three centimetres taller than Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, scratching the puppy’s head. Baekhyun jumped into Chanyeol’s lap. “Ooo, someone’s jealous.”

Baekhyun huffed and butted his head into Chanyeol’s chest.

“Nabi,” Jongin said. “It means ‘butterfly’.”

“It means the same thing in Korean,” Chanyeol said, smiling at Jongin.

“My people believe that the Universe was created by Qiào Nabi,” Jongin said, scratching Nabi’s ears.

“What’s the story?” Chanyeol asked, looking fondly down at Jongin.

“Detailed or the short version?” Jongin asked, smiling fondly back at Chanyeol.

“Detailed,” Chanyeol said.

“Okay,” Jongin said, letting Nabi down on the floor. He and Baekhyun immediately ran off. “It starts in a Universe much like ours. Trillions of years ago, in the centre of the Before Universe, there was a planet, one hundred times larger than the largest planet in our Universe. Over millennia, the planet was colonised by hundreds of billions of Diragoni people. They kind of remind me of Yifan’s people, the Wěidà de Lóng people. You know, reptilian, fire breathers, wings. Anyway, the Diragoni people lived in peace for a long time, they loved their mother, Talak’i Inati, they called her, and she loved them. They would keep her clean, and she kept them fed and watered. Until one day, the Met’ifo Sewochi, people from a neighbouring planet began drilling into their Mother. Rumours had spread that Talak’I Inati was filled with riches beyond imagination. Mother cracked and out came Qiào Nabi. Our Goddess had only been resting when the Diragoni people settled on her. She had great wings that stretched across the entire Universe. She fluttered her wings slightly and all bad things in the Before Universe disappeared. She flapped Her wings together, and all good beings were swallowed in her wings. The Diragoni cried for their mother to come back. Qiào Nabi took their sad tears, and with them, crafted the planets. They began to cry again, this time with joy. With these pure tears, She made stars. The Diragoni laughed as Mother made pictures with their joyful tears. So, she took their laughter, and She began sculpting new life.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol breathed. “So, everyone is made of laughter? That’s kind of sweet.”

“Not everyone is made of laughter,” Jongin said. “There are those who are made of smiles and there are those made of eye twinkles.”

“And what are you made of?” Chanyeol asked, pulling Jongin into his lap.

“My father said I was made of eye twinkles,” Jongin said, cupping Chanyeol’s face gently.

“What about me?” Chanyeol whispered. Jongin’s lips brushed against Chanyeol’s.

“You,” Jongin breathed, “you are made of laughter and smiles and eye twinkles. Of pounding hearts and nervous stutters, of sleepy forehead kisses and eye smiles. You, Park Chanyeol, are made of everything pure in the Universe.”

And this time, when their lips touched, there was no burst of energy, no lifespans being cut in half. This time, it was only Chanyeol and Jongin.


End file.
